Music:Request an Artist
Symbols/Numbers A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- For artists that use proper names, search for last name. ex: Jim Guthrie, search for Guthrie For artists that use proper names, but are actually groups, search first letter in name. ex: Jennifer Gentle, search for Jennifer Ignore The at the beginning of the artists name. ex: The Black Keys, search for Black If you're looking for pages to fill in, you may also be interested in . which lists empty pages by number of links to them. --- Symbols/Numbers 10,000 Things 101ers 2Mex 2nu 22-20's 242.pilots 31Knots A Auburndale a-ha A Band of Bees A is Jump A Fir-Ju Well A Gun Called Tension A Tribe Called Quest Damon Aaron Abandoned Pools Abstract Rude Mumia Abu-Jamal Academy Is, The Barry Adamson Adaptation Adem The Advantage Aereogramme Aerial M Afu-Ra Ahleuchatistas Akimbo Mitchell Akiyama Akrobatik Album Leaf, The Alice Donut Alkaline Trio All Girl Summer Fun Band All Night Radio All the Dead Pilots All-Time Quarterback Aloe Blacc Alpha Alpinestars AM/FM Amebix American Football Amps for Christ Anders Parker Angor Ani Kyd Animals on Wheels Anjali Anna Oxygen Antelope Anubian Lights Anti-Pop Consortium Antibalas Apostle of Hustle Apparat Organ Quartet Appleseed Cast, The Aqua Aquanote Aqueduct Archie Bronson Outfit Ariel Pink Arling & Cameron Arlo Craig Armstrong Articles of Faith Artifical Peace Andre Afram Asmar Alan Astor Astral Athlete Ativin Atmosphere Atombombpocketknife The Atoms Family Aube Audible Audio Bullys Audion Augie March Autoclave Automato The Avalanches Aveo AWOL One Roy Ayers Nic Armstrong & The Thieves Army Of Lovers Art Of Noise Asobi Sexsu Atom And His Package B Baby Blak Badawi Erykah Badu Devendra Banhart Lou Barlow Barr Basement Jaxx Battles Be Bop Deluxe Beachwood Sparks Beans Bearsuit Beat Conductor Beauty Pill Beehive & the Barracudas Beep Beep Beefeater The Bellrays Belly Heidi Berry Beta Band Bettye Swann Beulah BGK Jello Biafra & The Melvins Biffy Clyro Big Band Brutal Big Satan Bikini Kill Bonnie 'Prince' Billy Bishop Allen Aloe Blacc Black Dice Black Eyes Black Heart Procession Black Kalima The Black Keys Black Mountain Black Star Blackalicious Alex Blake Blockhead Blogen Blonde Redhead Blood Brothers Blowfly Blue Six Bluebird Blueprint The Blueskins Bluetip F.S. Blumm Bolt The Bomarr Monk Bonobo Books on Tape Boredoms Botch Bowlfish Boy in Static Boys Life Braid Branch Manager Brand Nubian Brandston Bob Brass The Bravery Tyondai Braxton Brazilian Girls Breakestra Paul Brill British Sea Power Broadcast Broadway Project Broken Social Scene Broken Spindles The Bronx Michael Brook Cedric Brooks Brother Ali Bundy K. Brown Brujeria Buck 65 Buena Vista Soical Club Build an Ark Built Like Alaska Bunky Burning Airlines Burning Brides Burning Image R.L. Burnside The Busy Monster Buzzin'Fly Buzzkill Buzzoven By the End of Tonight Big Daddy BIGdumbFACE Bitter:Sweet Black Sabbath Bloodhound Gang Blotto The Bran Flakes Buckethead Buffalo Daughter Steve Burns Buzzcocks The Brodsky Quartet C C-Rayz Walz Cadeaux Caesers Cage Calamalka Calexico Califone Calla Camden Camu Tao Can The Convocation of... Cap' n' Jazz Capitol City Dusters The CAPUT Ensemble Casino Versus Japan Casiotone for the Painfully Alone Cassius The Castanets Cat Power Caural Causey Way Cave-In Cee-Lo Cepia Cerberus Shoal James Chance and the Contortions Character Charizma Che Arthur The Chemical Brothers Cody Chesnutt Chevreuil Child's View Chisel Noam Chomsky Christiansen The Chromatics Chromeo Ward Churchill Cinema Cinemechanica The Cinematic Orchestra Circus Circus Lupus Citizen Cope Clap Your Hands Say Yeah! Neil Clark Kit Clayton Clearlake The Clientele Clinic Clinton Clipse Clouddead Clutch Mountain Boys Coachwhips Cobra High Coco Rosie Cha Cha Cohen Collections of Colonies of Bees Colleen Jason Collett Colourbox The Comas Come Comets on Fire Commander Venus Common Company Flow The Concretes Loren MazzaCane Connors Constant Elevation The Constatines Contriva Controller 7 Controller.Controller Copperpot The Coral Cougars The Coup Graham Coxton Edy Crahp Creeps on Candy Creschent The Cribs Crime in Choir Criteria Crop Circles Cross My Heart The Crownhate Ruin The Crucifucks Crydamoure Cuba Cubop City Big Band Doug Cullen The Cure Rudy Currence Cursive Curver Cut Chemist Cut Copy Isobel Campbell John Cale The Captain Howdy The Cardigans Wendy Carlos Mary-Chapin Carpenter Cash Brothers Cibo Matto Concrete Blonde Alice Cooper David Cross cub Clawhammer Crop Circles D Dabrye Daedelus Dag Nasty Cindy Dall Dance Disaster Movement Danger Doom Danger Mouse & Jemini Danielson Famile Darediablo Das Oath Dash Rip Rock Angela Y. Davis Greg Davis d.b.s. De Facto De Novo Dahl Dead and Gone Dead Can Dance Dead Fly Buchowski Dead Kennedys Dead Meadow Deadline Deadweight Death From Above 1979 Deceptikon Decibully Declaime Deep Puddle Dynamics Deerhoof Deep Jail Def Leppard Def Squad Del the Funky Homosapian Delarosa and Asora Deltron 3030 Deluxx Folk Implosion Desaparecidos Despistado The Delgados Destroyer dEUS The Dicks Die Monitr Batss The Dilated Peoples Dimitri From Paris Dinky Dios Malos Diplo The Dissociatives Diverse Dizzee Rascal DJ Danger Mouse DJ Deep DJ Food DJ Jazzy Jeff DJ Koze DJ Krush DJ Logic DJ Rels DJ Signify DJ/Rupture DJ Spinna D'Nell Dntel D.O.A. Dog Faced Humans Dogs Die in Hot Cars Dollhouse Domenico + 2 Tanya Donelly Dots Will Echo The Doves Downtown DQE Dr. Alimantado Dr. Octagon Drive-By Truckers Drives Like Jehu Drunk Injuns Dub Trio Duh Dujeous? Dumbwaiters Dungen Dungeon Family Duo505 Liz Durrett The Dylan Group Dame Darcy Deadsy DEV2.0 Brian Dewan Steve Dirkx Dorkweed Johnny Dowd DVDA E E.A.R. The Eagles Earatik Statick Earl Eastern Youth Echo & the Bunnymen Edan Odgen Edsl Jimmy Edgar Edo.G Egg Hunt Elbow El Guapo Electrelane Electric Six Elektric Music Danny Elfman Matt Elliott Elvis Hitler Embrace Emperor X Entrance Envelopes Envy The Epidemic Eric B. & Rakim Errortype:11 Esquivel Et Sans The Ethiopians Euphone The Evaporators The Evens Evolution Control Committee eX-Girl Excepter The Exploder Explosions in the Sky Eyedea & Abilities F Facepuller The Faint Faith Faithless Fall Out Boy Faraquet False Prophets Fantomas Jay Farrar The Fartz Fatal Flying Guilloteens Faust Feist Femme Fatale Ibrahim Ferrar Fidelity Jones The Fiery Furnaces Fifty Foot Wave Film School Fire Engines Final Fantasy Fire Party Fireside Firewater Fischerspooner Fishbone Rob Fisk Tim Fite The Fixtures Fizzarum The Flaming Stars Flashpapr Fleckfumie Fleshies Flossin Fluke Fly Pan Am The Flying Luttenbachers Flying Saucer Attack FM The Folk Implosion Fonica The For Carnation The Foreign Exchange Foxhole Franz Ferdinand Frausdots The Freak Accident Freddie Foxxx Free Beer Free Moral Agents French Toast Freq.Beats Chris Frey Friction Friend/Enemy Friends of Dean Martinez Frog Eyes From Monument to Masses John Frusciante Fuck The Fucking AM The Fucking Champs Funkstörung Further Future Pigeon Future Pilot AKA The Futureheads Feable Weiner Flop Fountains Of Wayne John Frizzell Fuzztones G Gabardine Gabin Gang of Four Gang Starr Ganger Laurent Garnier Gastr Del Sol The Gay General Patton vs the X-Ecutioners Lisa Germano Lisa Gerrard The Get Hustle The Get Set The Get Up Kids Giant Drag Giant Sand Giant Panda Gift of Gab Michael Gira Gíslason Githead Glassjaw The Gloria Record The Go Find The Go! Team God Bullies God's Eye Godspeed, You Black Emperor! Godzik Pink Gogogo Airheart Larry Gold Gold Chains Gold Chains & Sue Cie Gold Sparkle Trio Gong Delia Gonzalez & Gavin Rossum Goodie Mob The Gossip Rachel Goswell Government Issue Grandaddy Gravenhurst Gravy Train!!! Gray Matter Grayskul Greater California The Greenhouse Effect Grey Boy Þorvaldur H. Gröndal Grotus Groundtruther Abigail Grush David Guetta Guitar Wolf Gus Gus Garbage Goldfrapp Gompie Edvard Grieg H H Foundation Hafler Trio Neil Michael Hagerty Haiku D'etat Keiji Haino Viðar Hákon Half-Handed Clouds Terry Hall Terry Hall and Mushtaq Pétur Hallgrímsson Neil Halstead Handsome Boy Modeling School Hangar 18 Happy Go Lucky Har Mar Superstar Úlfar Haraldsson Ed Harcourt Harold Ray Live in Concert Curtis Harvey Gemma Hayes Head Automatica Head of Femur Headset Hearing is Our Concern Heartless Bastards Heavy Party Frank Heiss Hellworms The Hentchmen Her Space Holiday The Herbaliser Kristin Hersh John Hicks The Hidden Cameras High Back Chairs High Water Marks, The Jim Hightower Willie Hightower HiM Hint Hint His Name is Alive Hispurslausi Sextettinn Hissanol Hljóðmúrinn Holy Rollers Home Video Hood Hookers Hoover The Hope Blister Hot Snakes Hrvastski Hugh J and the Picnic The Human League Hymie's Basement Shogo Hamada Megumi Hayashibara Bill Hicks Hi-Standard Huge Spacebird I I Am Spoonbender I Am the World Trade Center I Wish I The Icarus Line Ida Ides of Space Idlewild Igloo Ignition Ilkae Illogic IMA The Impossible Shapes Inkwell The (International) Noise Conspiracy Interpol The Invintation Iris Iron Cross ISIS The Incredible Moses Leroy Instant Winner J J Dilla J-Live J-Zone Jaga Jazzist Jane Liz Janes Jarboe Jawbox Jay Dee Jaylib JC Jemini the Gifted One Jennifer Gentle Hilmar Jensson Jessamine The Jesus & Mary Chain Jets to Brazil JFA Tomas Jirku Joan of Arc Jóhann Jóhannsson John Lee Hooker Sharon Jones & the Dap-Kings Victor Jones Chriss Joss Joy Zipper J.R. Ewing The Juan Maclean Judas Priest Jukeboxer Juliet June of 44 Junior Boys Junior Senior Jupither Freedy Johnston Spike Jones K k-os Kaada/Patton Kammerflimmer Kollektief Kane Brothers Kippi Kaninus Karate Mike Keneally and Metropole Orkest Kettel Kid 606 Kid Commando Kid Millionaire Kill Me Tomorrow Kill Sadie The Kills Kind of Like Spitting King Biscuit Time King Britt King Creosote King Geedorah King Tubby Kings of Convenience KnowMassive Knurl Ko-Wreck Technique Konono No 1 Koushik David Kristian KRS-One Fela Kuti Kramer KMFDM Komeda Kumquat Ben Kweller L L7 L'Altra L'Spaerow Labtekwon Mike Ladd Ladyman Laika Lali Puna Landing Mark Lanegan Band Langhorne Slim Lard Josh LaRue The Lashes Last Days of April Lateduster Lateef & The Chief Lateef The Truth Speaker Latyrx Lazy Dog Le Tigre Leatherface LebLaze Lee "Scratch" Perry Ben Lee Leftover Crack Leftover Salmon Ted Leo and the Pharmacists Sondre Lerche Les Georges Leningrad Les Rythmes Digitales Les Savy Fav Les Thugs Lesbians on Ecstasy Liars The Libertines Libretto Lichens Jamie Lidell Lif Up Yuh Leg An Trample Life After Life Lifesavas Lil' Pocketknife Lion Fever Lismore Little Champions The Living Legends Living Science Foundation Lockgroove Jason Loewenstein Bob Log III Logical Nonsense Lone Pigeon Lonehawk The Long Winters Longwave Loose Fur Lootpack Francisco Lopez Los Infernos Los Mocosos Los Olvidados Love is Everything Lucas And Friends Ludicra Luke Temple Lullaby for the Working Class Lungfish Lush Lustmord Lying in States Lyrics Born Looper Lamprey Systems Jon Langford The Lights M M/A/R/R/S M83 M Ward Macha Machine Drum Angus Maclaurin Mad Professor Madvillain The Mae Shi Magnetophone Magoo Mahjongg Make Believe Make Up The Make-Up Mali Music Stephen Malkmus Mandarin Dynasty Jake Mandell Manic Street Preachers Manifest Marginal Man Marley Marl Marumari Takagi Masakatsu Maserati Masonna Mass Shivers Masterminds Mastodon Matmos Matt Pond PA Matthew Dear Max Tundra Maximo Park Mayday Mazey Fade Cass McCombs Kirsten McCord Andrew McKenzie McNeal & Niles Me & Dave Mealux Meat Beat Manifesto MED/Medaphor Medeski, Martin & Wood Medications Medicine Melodium Melvins Daniel Menche Menomena Mens Recovery Project The Mentally Ill The Mercury Program Mercury Rev The Merediths MF DOOM MF Grimm M.I.A. MIA Mice Parade Malcolm Middleton Midnight Funk Association Midnight Laserbeam Miguel Migs Vinny Miller Milosh Mina Mineral Ming and FS Minor Threat Minotaur Shock Minus Story Minus the Bear Miracle Chosuke Miss Kitten Mission of Burma Mix Master Mike Mobius Band Modern English The Mohawk Lodge Mojave 3 Molasses Juana Molina Monade Money Mark Monochrome Monstre Montag Monty Alexander Moonbabies Moreno + 2 Travis Morrison Morrissey Mos Def The Most Serene Republic Mother and the Addicts Motorbass Mouse on Mars Movietone Mr. Bungle Mr. Dibbs Mr. Projectile M.S.B.R. múm Mumia Abu-Jamal Munly Rian Murphy & Will Oldham Murs Mushroom Músikvatur My House in Montmartre My Morning Jacket Mosquito Bruce McCulloch MC Honky Tim Maloney April March The Makers Steve Martin MC 900ft Jesus Don McLean Meat Puppets The Mercury Four The Mighty Mighty Bosstones Doktor Bill T. Miller The Minders MIRV The Model Rockets Moloko My Favorite Mystic Moog Orchestra N n. Lannon N20 Nada Surf Naked Music Catalog Nakia Nash The Slash Nation of Ulysses The National National Park Nausea Need New Body Nein, The Nelories, The Neon Blonde Neotropic Nervous Cop Network, The Neu! Drew Neumann Neutral Milk Hotel Neva Dinova New Buffalo The New Trust A.C. Newman Joanna Newsom Nine Days Wonder No Knife The No W.T.O. Combo No-Fi Soul Rebellion No-Neck Blues Band Nobody NOFX Noiseshaper Nomeansno Nomo Non-Prophets Ogurusu Norihide Northern State Now It's Overheard Nuetrino Number One Dog O The Occasion Oceansize OCS Octet The Octopus Project Oh No Will Oldham Olivia Tremor Control Olympic World Omni Onalaska One Last Wish Onelinedrawing Operation Re-Information Optiganally Yours The Opus Orange Juice The Orb Orenda Fink The Organ Organized Konfusion Jim O'Rourke Beth Orton John Oswald Out Hud Outkast Oval Owen Owls The Oxford Collapse Oxytocin Erlend Oye Ozma Ozomalti P Pachinko Pacific UV Pajo Palace The Palace Brothers Palace Music Palace Songs Greg Palast Tena Palmer Mangus Pálsson Pan Sonic Panda Bear Pansy Division Panthers Papa M The pAper chAse Paradise Island Parchman Farm Park Ave Charlie Parker William Parker Parts & Labor Passage The Pastels The Pattern Mike Patton Pea Soup Peaches Peanut Butter Wolf Pearlene Pedestrian Pedro the Lion The Peels Pele People Under the Stairs Peppermints Percee P The Perceptionists Pere Ubu Dudley Perkins Brandan Perry Pete Rock PFAC The Phantom Limbs Emo Philips The Phillistines, Jr. Phoenix Photek P:ano Piano Magic Piano Overlord Piebald Pilot Scott Tracy Pit er Pat Pitchshifter Placebo The Planet The Planet T.R. The Plastic Constellations Plastik Plastilina Mosh Plat Platinum Pied Pipers Pleaser Pleasure Forever Plinth Plus Ones, The Plush Ghislain Poirer The Poison Arrows Policecat The Polyphonic Spree Pony Up! Pram Preston School of Industry Primal Scream Prince Paul Prince Po Proem The Prom The Promise Ring Prosaics The Punks The Pupils Push Button Objects Q QBurns Abstract Message Masha Qrella Quasi Quasimoto Queen Queen Bee Quickspace Quickspace Supersport R The Race Rachel's Radar Radar Brothers Radio 4 Radio Berlin Radio Vago Radioinactive and Antimc Mark Rae Rae & Christian Raekwon Rainer Maria The Rakes Rammstein Ranphorynchus Rapider Than Horsepower The Rapture Ratps de Porao The Raveonettes Red C The Red Eyed Legends The Red Light Sting Refused The Regrets Rema Rema The Replacements Replikants Respect is Burning Restiform Bodies The Revolutionary Hydra Rex Damien Rice Richard X Rilo Kiley Rites of Spring Rival Schools Dean Roberts The Robot Ate Me Rocket from the Crypt Rocket Science Rockets Red Glare Omar A. Rodriguez-Lopez The Rogers Sisters Rogue Wave The Roots Roots Manuva Roots of Orchis Royal City Royal Trux Royskopp Run Away from the Humans Russian Futurists RZA S S SA Smash Sa-Ra Creative Partners Safety Scissors Sage Francis Saint James Infirmary Sananda Maitreya Pharaoh Sanders Sandy Dirt Sans Le Sysreme Heidi Saperstein Saturday Looks Good to Me Saturn's Flea Collar Say Hi to Your Mom Scanner Scarce Dough Scharin Scheer Schema Schlammpeitziger Ulrich Schnauss Scientist Scissor Sisters Scorpions Scream The Sea and Cake Seachange Sebadoh The Seconds Secret Mommy Seduction Of The Innocent SeeFeel Semiautomatic Sentridoh The Sermon Set Fire to Flames Severin Sam Shalabi The Shalabi Effect Shapir-O'Rama, The Shat William Shatner Shesus The Shins Matthew Shipp Shipping News Shudder to Think Sightings Signer Sigur Ros Siji Silver Jews Simian The Six Parts Seven Sixtoo Sizzla Sjón Skarp Juss Ske Skeletons & the Girl-Faced Boys Skewbald/Grand Union Skopic Skywave Slant 6 Sleater-Kinney The Sleepy Jackson Slicker Slim Cessna's Auto Club Slint Slowblow Slowly Minute Sluta Leta Sluts of Trust Smart Went Crazy Elliot Smith Winston Smith Smudge Snapcase SNFU SNMNMNM Snowglobe Soft Canyon Soft Machine Soiled Doves Sole Soledad Brothers Son, Ambulance Rob Sonic Sons & Daughters Sorry About Dresden Soul Position Souls of Mischief Soulside Sourcelab Soweto Kinch Spennuveldið Spiritualized Splendor Spoon Spring Heel Jack Squarepusher Squeek E. Clean SqUeLcH Stark Reality The Starlite Desperation Stars The Starvations State of Alert The Static Age Stetasonic Stilluppsteypa The Streets Strobe Talbot The Strokes Joe Strummer & the Mescaleros Styrofoam Subtitle subtractiveLAD Suckle Sugar Sugarcubes Suicide Summer at Shatter Creek Sunday Sunday's Best Sunset Valley Sunshine The Sunshine Fix Super Furry Animals Superchunk Supersystem SWANS Swayzak Matt Sweeny and Bonnie 'Prince' Billy Rob Swift Swirlies The Sword Sybarite Jesse Sykes & The Sweet Hereafter T T-Love So Takahashi Nobukazu Takemura Talkdemonic Tankh Tarnation Tarwater Maria Taylor Team Shadetek Teen Idles John Tejada Telefon Tel Aviv Tele:Funken Telephone Jim Jesus Telstar Ponies Temper Temper Terry Funken Test Icicles TF3IRA Tha 4orce Thavius Beck The Thermals These Arms are Snakes Thievery Corporation Thieves The Third Eye Foundation This Busy Monster This Machine Kills Richard Thompson Thrall Three Throwing Muses Kevin Tihista's Red Terror The Timeout Drawer Tindersticks Tiny Silver Hammers To Rocco Rat Amon Tobin Mia Doi Todd Tokyo Sex Destruction Tosca Total Lee Tower Recordings Tracy & The Plastics Tragic Mulatto Tranquility Bass Trans Am Transistor Transistor Travoltas, The Treasure State Tren Brothers Tribe 8 Tristeza Trusty Aki Tsuyoko Turin Brakes Turing Machine Turn Me On Dead Man Tussle TV on the Radio Twilight System Dub Sound System Two Gallants Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen U Uberzone Ultra Bide Ultra Living Ulysses u.n.p.o.c. Uncle Innocent The Unicorns Untouchables V Kjartan Valdimarsson Manuel Valera Valley of the Giants Van Hunt The Vanishing The Vehicle Birth Velma VHS Or Beta Via Satellite Via Tania Victim's Family Vietnam Viktor Vaughn Vincent & Mr. Green Mr. David Viner Cosmo Vitellio Vitrious Humor Void Volcano, I'm Still Excited!! The Von Bondies Voodoo Child Rocky Votolato The VSS V-Twin W The Walkmen Wall of Sound The Warmers The Watchers We We Are Scientists We Versus the Shark The Weathermen Weevil Weird War WeSafari West Indian Girl While Whirlwind Heat T.H. White White Magic White Mud Free Way The White Stripes Keith Fullerton Whitman Wildchild Wiley Robert F. William Saul Williams Wesley Willis Gary Wilson The Winter Pageant Wire Wires on Fire Witchypoo Wolf Parade The Wolfgang Press Woodbine Wooden Wand and the Vanishing Voice Woven Hand Wu-Tang Clan X Xiu Xiu XRXBX Y Rachael Yamagata Yeah No Yohimbe Brothers Susumu Yokota James Yorkston & the Athletes Young People Your Enemies' Friends Youth Brigade Yuppie Pricks Z Zap Mama Zen Guerrilla Zeni Geva Zero 7 Howard Zinn Zolar X The Zombies ZZZZ To Be Alphabetized Later: * PINE*Am * The Martinis * Wally Pleasant * Jon Auer * Potshot * Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade * Les Claypool And The Holy Mackerel * Sausage * Project: Data Control * Pugs * Pulsars * Red Elvises * Redd Kross * Reel Big Fish * The Refreshments * Roger Clyne & The Peacemakers * Ike Reilly * The Riffbrokers * Zoogz Rift * Jenny Lewis With The Watson Twins * Clara Rockmore * The Romantics * Schlong * Raymond Scott * The Beau Hunks Sextette * The Metropole Orchestra * The Screaming Jets * Servotron * Sex Pistols * Shuggie * Shut Up Marie * Simon And Garfunkel * Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers * SNMNMNM * Jill Sobule * Spinal Tap * Spoozys * Thestart * Monade * The Stooges * Strangulated Beatoffs * Sugarcult * The Sugarplastic * Super Furry Animals * Surface Noise * Robert Fripp * Towa Tei * Television * Television Personalities * Tenacious D * Tenderloin * that dog. * Bill Frisell * Anna Waronker * The Mackrosoft * TODCRA Productions * The ITs * Wonderlick * Trio * The Turn-Ons * Type O Negative * Ultimate Fakebook * Urusei Yatsura * Uz Jsme Doma * The Vandals * Pierre Boulez * Edgard Varese * The Village Green * Brian Ritchie * Weather Report * Moistboyz * Z-Rock Hawaii * Robert Williams * Wesley Willis * The Woodys * X * Essential Logic * Geinoh Yamashirogumi * Yellow Magic Orchestra * Sadistic Mica Band * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Yonder Mountain String Band * Carl Stone * Gunter Muller * Sachiko M * Les Sculpteurs Des Vinyl * Otomo Yoshihide's New Jazz Ensemble * Otomo Yoshihide's New Jazz Quintet * Voice Crack * Once For Kicks * Johnny Sangster * Gary Young * Dweezil Zappa * Ed Palermo Big Band * Jean-Luc Ponty * Le Concert Impromptu And Bossini * Omnibus Wind Ensemble * Zelda * Rob Zombie * Zoobombs *Little Hat Jones *Sloppy Henry *The (Hypothetical) Prophets *2.0 *2nu *3 Croakers *The 3 O'Clock *The 5.6.7.8's *7 Seconds *14 Iced Bears *16 Horsepower *27 Various *33 *50 Hertz *59 Times The Pain *88 Fingers Louie *99 Tales *The 101'ers *386 Dx *A Band Of Bees *A Flock of Seagulls *a-ha *A.F.I. *A.J. Croce *Abigail *The Accident *Acid House Kings *Ad Zielsdorf *Adam Streed *Add N to (X) *Adrenalin OD *Adrian Belew *Adventurers *Aerobitch *Agnostic Front *Aikawa Nanase *Aislers Set *Akaten *Akim *Al Green *Alan Parsons Project *Alarm Will Sound *The Album Leaf *Alder Ray *Alejandro Escovedo *Alex Brunelle *Alex Gopher *Alex Xenophon *Alexandria Hughes Little *Alfi & Harry *Alice Cooper *Alice In Chains *All *The All Cop Band *The Aloha Boys *Altered Images *Althea & The Memories *Alva Noto *Alvin Dahn *Ambidextrous *American Standards *Amoeba *Amon Tobin *Amy Speace & The Tearjerks *An Pierlé *Ana De Silva *And One *Anderson Council *The Sadies *Andrew Zatman *Andro Drom *Android Lust *Andy Breckman *Harold Budd *Andy Stewart *Andy Williams *Angels Of Light *Angry Samoans *Animal Collective *Animated Coochie Wonders *Ann Cole *Ann Lever *Ann Peebles *Ann-Margret *Anna-Lisa Ingemansson *Anne Sofie von Otter *Annette *Anthony Hopkins *Anthony Manning *Anthony Newley *Anti-Flag *Antony & The Johnsons *Aphex Systems *Apocalypso *Aqua Regia *The Aquabats *Arcesia *Archbishop Jason Polland *Archet *Archie Bleyer *Archie Wood *Architecture in Helsinki *Arco *Arctic Monkeys *Ardy, the Painter of Love *Aretha Franklin *Ariel Pink *Arif Mardin *Armando Trovaioli *The Arrogant Worms *Art Brut *Arthur Alexander *Arthur Gunter *Artless *Ash *Ashcroft/Scofield/Walton *Asin *Asmus Tietchens *Assagai *The Ataris *Aterciopelados *Atom And His Package *Atrocity *Attic Plant *Audio Science *Audrey Bryant *Autechre *Auto Tape Tour *The Autumn Teen Sound *Avail *The Avalanches *The Avons *B/Z *The Babies *Baby Lu-Lu *The Bach's Lunch *Bad Astronaut *The Bad Livers *Bad Plus *Bad Religion *The Bad Things *Bailterspace *Baiyon *Balck Strobe *Bam Bam *The Bangles *Banjomania *The Banters *The Bar Feeders *The Bar-Kays *Barbara Foster *Barbara Sellers *Barbara Taggart *Barbecue Bob *John Cristensen *Barry Andrews *Barry Lubotta *Barry White *Basil Wolverton *Bass Kittens *BassKraft *Bassland *The Beachcombers *Beam Up *Bean Bag Fun *Beans *Bears *Beat *Beatallica *Beatle Barkers *The Beau Hunks Sextette *Bebel Gilberto *Bellamy Brothers *Ben Gibbard *Ben Harper *Ben Kweller *Ben Vaughn *Benzos *Bereft *Bernie Worrell *Bootsy Collins *Berlin *Bernard Hardison *Bernard Parmegiani *Bernard Szajner *The Bernie Tormé Band *Bert Convy *Bessie Jackson *The Beta Band *Beth Nielen Chapman *Beulah *Bi-Polar Outing *Big Audio Dynamite *Big Bill Broonzy *The Big Bopper *Big Butter *Big Daddy *Big Hard Excellent Fish *Big In Japan *Big John Burson *Big Mess Orchestra *Big Wig *Bill Anderson *Bill Cosby *Bill Doss *Bill Lawrence *Bill Lee *Bill Lloyd *Tommy Womack *Bill Morissey *Bill Nelson *Bill Page *Billie Holiday *Billie McAllister *Billy & Lillie *Billy And The Boingers *Billy Bragg *Billy Briggs *Billy Glenn *Shelley Taylor *Billy Idol *Billy Joe Shaver *billy shatter *Billy Stewart *Billy ThunderKloud and the Chieftones *Billy Vaughn *Binary Sequence *Binding *Bing Crosby *Binkystick *Birdy Nam Nam *Bisk *Kelis *The Black Angels *Black Happy *Black Lodge Singers *Black Mountain *The Black Panties *Black Sabbath *Blacksmoke *Blake Jones & The Trike Shop *Blanket Music *Blenders Ltd *Blind Horse *Blind Melon *Blind Owl *Blink-182 *blnkrboy *The Bloodhound Gang *Blossoms *Blotto *Blow Pops *Blue Room *blue t-shirt *Blueshammer *Bob Luman *Bob Thompson *Bob Vido *The Bobbettes *Bobby "Boris" Pickett *Bobby Bare Jr. *Bobby Birdman *Bobby Comstock *Bobby Hebb *Bodyjar *Boilermaker *Bongwater *Bonnie "Prince" Billy *Matt Sweeney *Bonnie Prudden *Bonus For The Respect *The Boots *Boruk *THE BOSS HOSS *Bostich *The Bottle Rockets *Bouncing Souls *The Bounders *Bowery Electric *The Box Tops *The Boy Least Likely To *Boyd Bennett *Boyracer *Bracket *Brad Anders *Brad Garton *Breakfast *Brenda Lee *Brendan Benson *Brian Dewan *Eileen Ivers *Brian Stevens and the Flip *British Sea Power *Brittle Stars *Broadcast *The Broadcast Debut *Brock Bakke *Broke Box *Brotha Lynch Hung *Brother Machine *Bruce and Anthea *Bruce and Miss Nelson *Bruce Haack *Bruce Hirdler *Bruce Lee Band *Bruce McCulloch *Bruce Springsteen *Buchanan & Goodman *Buck Owens *Buck Wild *Buck-Tick *bucketmouse *Buddy Holly *Buddy Max *Buddy Miller *Buddy Starcher *Buffalo Daughter *Buffy Sainte Marie *Buggles *Built To Spill *Bumble Bee Slim *Burn Witch Burn *Butch Hancock *Jimmie Dale Gilmore *Butthole Surfers *The Button *Buud, Garcia and Lentz *Buzzcocks *Byron MacGregor *C.W. McCall *Cab Calloway *Cables *Cake *Cal Tjader *Calexico *caller id withheld *calvin electronics *Cambodian Funk Yodeler *Can *Capillary Action *Captain Hook & His Crew *Carl Finch *Carl Kasell *Carla Bozulich *Carla Thomas *Carol Vega *Amy Honey *Carolyn Mark *Carolyn Mark & the New Best Friends *Carolyn Mark & The Room-Mates *Cars *Carson Robison *Casey Bill Weldon *Cass McCombs *Cassius Clay *Cat Stevens *Catfish Haven *Cathi Stout *Ceaser Frazier *Cecil Grant *Cedar Point Jim *Celly Capello *Cem Karaca *The Central High All-Stars *Cerrito the Italian Cowboy *Cex *Chad & Jeremy *Chad Everett *The Chameleons UK *Chance *Chaniwa *Chantal Kreviazuk *Chappie *The Silks *Charles Mingus *Charles Steven Page *Charley Jordan *Charlie *Charlie Chesterman *Charlie Clouser *Charlie Dowell Orchestra With Wilie Lee Patton *Charlie Lewis *Charlie Ryan and The Timberline Riders *Charlie Spand *Charlotte's Webb *Charming Hostess *The Checkers *Cheese Band *Chemical People *Cher *Cherry B Twins *Cherry Twister *Chevrolet *Chia Pet *The Chiffons *Chixdiggit *Chordbenders *Chris *Chris Clarke *Chris Combs *Chris de Burgh *Chris Lowe *Chris Moore *Chris Temple *Christ Child *Christian Marclay *Christine Kittrell *Christine Wyrtzen *Christmas *Christof Dienz *Christopher Penrose *Christopher Tyng *Chromalox *Chubby Checker *Chuck Brodsky *Chuck Lucky & The Gentlemen Of Leisure *Cibo Matto *Cilla Black *Cinderella *Circle Jerks *Citizen Fish *Citizen's Utilities *Clap Your Hands Say Yeah *Claude François *Claudine Longet *Clayton Watson *Clickits *The Clientele *Cliff Gleaves *Clifford Curry *Clint Ruin *Lydia Lunch *Clipse *Clone Quartet *Clor *Cloud Cult *The Clumsy Lovers *Clyde McPhatter *Cocorosie *Coercion *Coh *Hexstatic *Cole National Corporation *Colin Clary *Colleen *Comb*Over *Combustible Edison *Comet Gain *Comme *Common Rotation *Communiqué *The Con Artists *The Conception Corporation *The Concretes *The Conet Project *Congratulators *Conlon Nancarrow *The Connells *Consumed *Convex Level *The Cookies *Cordero *Cornelius *Corrina Repp *Cosmic Roughriders *The Counts *The Court & Spark *Cow & Chicken *Cowboy Curtis *The Cowsills *Coyle & Sharpe *Cozy Cole *Craig Armstrong *Craig Ventresco *The Cramps *Cranberries *Cream *Creation *Creedence Clearwater Revival *The Criminals *Crooked Fingers *The Crop Circles *Crystal Skulls *The Crystals *Cud *Culture Mix *The Cure *Curt Kirkwood *Curtis Lee *Cymande *Cyndi Lauper *The Cynics *D.I.E. *D.O. *Da Back Wudz *Dada (band) *DAF *Dallas String Band *The Damage Manual *Damaskas *The Damned *Dan Ashwander *Dan Fioretti *Dan White & Mike Moran *Dana Drake *Dance Hall Crashers *Dandy Warhols *Dane Jenkins *DangerDoom *Daniel Balthasar *daniel brummel and the contraband *Daniel Carbonell *Daniel Rey *Danilyon Soup *Danny O'Keefe *Dante & Evergreens *Darrell Sisters Studio Arts Dance Center *Darwin Gross *Das Damen *Dauerfisch *Dave Goodman And Friends *Dave Holland *Dave Kos *Dave Lewis *Dave the Spazz *David Allan Coe *David Bavas *David Bavas *David Blair *David Grahame *David Ingles *David Kitay *David Lynch *John Neff *David Pescovitz *David S. Ware *David Seville *David Thomas Broughton *David Werner *Davin Wood *DaVinci's Notebook *Daybreak Singers *De MiniStars *The Dead 60s *Dead Alewives *The Dead Elvi *Dead Kennedys *Dead Meadow *The Dead Vampires *Deadbeats *Deadbolt *Deadstring Brothers *Dean Milan *Death Of Samantha *Death Ride '69 *The Debs *The Decibels *Dee Dee King *Deep Shag Project *Deeply Felt Puppet Theater *Deerhoof *Del Shannon *Delays *The Delltones *Delores Ealy and The Kenyaettes *demented are go *Demon Seed Lovers *Denki Groove *Dennis Herrold *Dennis Weaver *Denny Rockwell *Denoument *Der KFC *Der Plan *Descendents *Destroy All Monsters *The Detroit Cobras *Detroit Zoological Park *Deus *Devil In A Woodpile *Devin Hill *Dewanatron *Dexy's Midnight Runners *Dick Annegarn *Dick Beals *Dick Clark *Dick Curless *Dick Dale *Dick Hyman *Dick Jenkins *The Dickies *Dictionaraoke *Die Doraus und Die Marinas *Die Nachdenklichen Wehrpflichtigen *Die Roboter *Diesel Boy *Diesy *Dillinger 4 *Dinah Shore *Dinah Washington *Dio *Dion & the Belmonts *Dionysos *Direkt to Disk *Dirt Clod Chunkers *Dirty Hospital *Disco Dave Landry *Disco Tex & The Sex-O-Lettes *The Divine Comedy *Divinyls *DJ Cracker *DJ Lance Lockarm *DJ Me DJ You *DJ Yoda *DJvan Gasparyan *Do As Infinity *Doctor Feelgood & The Interns *Dodie Stevens *Dog Hair Dressers *Dogpiss *Dollar Store *Dolly Parton *Dominic Glynn *Don Dixon *Don Ho *Don McLean *Don Salsa *Don White *Donna Lynn *Donovan *DooDoo Wah *Dora Hall *Dorothy Shay *Dorsey Burnette *Dory Previn *Double U *Doug Hilsinger With Caroleen Beatty *Doug Robertson & The Good Guys *Down By Law *Down By The Station *Dr. Eugene Chadbourne *Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show *Dr. Norman Habel *Dr. Strange Love *Dr. Unknown *DramaGold *Dramarama *Dread Zeppelin *Dream Academy *Dressy Bessy *Drew *Frankie Yankovic *Drivin' 'n' Cryin' *The Droyds *Dudley Dogg Jr. *The Dukays *Duncan Disorderly *Dungen *Duran Duran *Dutch Royal Family *Dwarves *The Dynamic Superiors *Dynamichrome *Earl Gaines *Eastern Youth *eater *Echelon *Echo & The Bunnymen *Eddie Cochran *Eddie Furman *Eddie Harris *Edgar Winter Group *Edith Frost *Edmund Welles *Edward C Hayes *The Eggnog Chorus *EIEIO *Eileen Barton *Eileen Fulton *Einsturzende Neubauten *El Clod *El Vez *Elaine Mikalson and Leroy Erwin *Elastica *The Electric Hellfire Club *Electric Light Orchestra *Electric Skychurch *Electrik Cokernut *The Electronic Concept Orchestra *Elegant Too *Elektric Music *Ella Gibson *Ellie Greenwich *Elliott Sharp *Elliott Smith *Burt Bacharach *Elvis Hitler *Elysian Fields *Emeralds *Emiliana Torrini *Emily Bishton *Emitt Rhodes *The Emperor *Enemy You *Engineers *Ennio Morricone *Enoch Light *Enon *Epiffanie *Erectus Monotone *Eric Idle *Eric Kassel *Eric Schafer *Eric Weber *Erik Dahl *Erkin Koray *Ernest Tubb *Ersatz Glow *Ersel Hickey *Escape Club *Eskimo *Esquerita *Esquivel *Esther Phillips *Esther Rolle *Estradasphere *Etae *Ethnochip *Etta James *Eugene Mcdaniels *Evelyn Thomas *Everclear *Evie Sands *The Evolution Control Committee *Ex Models *Exis 01 *The Exotics *Expelaires *The Explorer *F.K.A. Oedipusaurus Rex *The Fabulettes *The Fabulous Marcels *The Faces *The Faint *Fairouz *Falco *the fall *Fallouts *Family Fodder *The Fantastic Baggys *Fantastic Plastic Machine *Fastball *Fat Boys *The Features *Felix da Housecat *Fennesz *Fess Parker *The Fever *Fibulator *Fiddlin' Ian McCamy Quartette *Field Mice *Field Trip *The Fiery Furnaces *Fifty Foot Hose *The Figgs *Film School *Fine Young Cannibals *Finger *Finns *fIREHOSE *The Firesign Theatre *Firewater *First Moog Quartet *Fishbone *The Fisticuffs *Five Diamonds *Fizzy Bangers *Flake *Flamin' Groovies *The Flamingos *Flat Duo Jets *The Fleet Foxes *Flesh For Lulu *The Flirtations *The Flirts *Flop *Floris VI *Flowerpot Men *FM *Foo Fighters *Food Brain *Fools *For Stars *Ford *Foreign Born *the former yugoslavia *Forrest McCullough *Fountains Of Wayne *Four Freshmen *Fragments *Frances Bebey *Francis E. Dec *François Bayle *François de Roubaix *Frank Einstein *Frank Gallop *Frank Howard *Frank Pahl *Frank Sinatra *Frank Panucci *The Frantics *The Freaks *Fred Astaire *Fred Waring and the Pennsylvanians *Fred Wesley & The Jb's *Freddie Martell *Freddie North *Freddy Cannon *fredo viola *Free Loan Investments *Freezepop *Frente! *Frenzal Rhomb *The Freshies *Frightwig *Frozen Inertia *The Frugal Gormets *Fugs *Fun Boy Three *Funkhouse Express *Funky Organ Grooves *Fury 66 *Future Bible Heroes *The Futures *Fuzztones *G.I. Gurdjieff *Gadgits *Galaxie 500 *Game For Vultures *Gang Of Four *Garbage *Garlands *Gary Heffern *Gary S. Paxton *Gary Young *Gas Huffer *Gay Crosse & the Good Humor Six *Gayla Peevey *Gazillion *Geldschweine *Gem *Gen Orange *Gene Allison *Gene Clark *General Public *Generation X *Gentlemen Jim & The Horsemen *The George School *George Wright *Georges Garvarentz *Georgie Fame *Gerard McMann *The German Art Students *Gerrard Kennedy *Gershon Kingsley *Ghouls *Giant Ant Farm *Giganti *Gil Trythall *Gillian Welch *Girl Trouble *The Girls *Gissur *GitoGito Hustler *The Gladiolas *Glass Eye *The Glass Family Electric Band *Glenda *Glowworm *The Go-Betweens *Go-Gos *The Go! Team *Gold Chains *Goldfrapp *The Goldwaters *Goober Patrol *Good Riddance *The Goodees *Goose *Gordon Gano *Gordon Thomas *Gorilla Aktiv *Government Issue *Graham Lindsey *The Figgs *Grand National *Grandaddy *Green Day *Greg Roe *Grils In Hawaii *Groove Armada *The Groovie Ghoulies *Ground Zero *The Groupies *GST Mugwump *Guttermouth *Guy Lafleur *GWAR *H20 *Hajime Fukuma *Hal & Jean *Hanatarash *Hanayo *Hank Handy *Hank Johnson *Hanley Johnson *Happiest Guys In The World *HAPPY TRiGER *Harry and Hugo *Harry Burgess *Harry Kari & His Six Saki Sippers *Harry Nilsson *Harry Partch *Harry Sands Orchestra *Harry Sid Fisher *Harry Winkler *Harvey & The Moonglows *Harvey Danger *Hasidic New Wave *Hawksley Workman *he can jog *Headcase *Headphones *The Headstones *Heaven Street 7 *Heavy Vegetable *Heinz Rudolf Kunze *Helen Foster *Hell's 1/2 Acre *The Hellacopters *Hellers *Hence The Name *Henk Badings *Henry and Mom *Henry Rene *Henry the IX *Henson Cargill *Her *Herb Jonson Settlement *Herby and Elena Ayers *Herman Hitson *Herter! *Hi Hopes *Hi-STANDARD *High Fructose Corn Syrup *Hikashu *Hilario Arreguin *Hilly Kristal *His Kids *Hives *Honey Rider *Hood *Hoodoo Gurus *Horace Andy *hoses *The Hospitals *HoT BOX *Hot Butter *Hot Chip *Hot Cinnamon Roll *Hot Club Of Cowtown *Hot Hot Heat *Hot Waffles *The Housemartins *Hoyt Curtin *The HP Lovecraft Historical Society *Hubert Hunter *Huge Spacebird *Hugh Le Caine *Hugo *Hugo de Groot *Hugo Montenegro And His Orchestra *The Human Beinz *The Humpers *Hungry Crocodiles *The Huntress *Hurdy-Gurdy *Hushdrops *Hybrid Kids *Hypnotic Clambake *The Hytones *I Am X *I Balordi *I Can Lick Any Sonofabitch In The House *I.B.M. 7090 *Ian Brown *Icky Boyfriends *Idaho *IDC *The Ideal Husbands *Idiot Flesh *Iggy & The Stooges *Ikon *The Imperials *The Inbounds *Indian Bingo *The Individuals *Information Society *Inhuman orchestra *The Inner Thumb *Inspector Luv And The Ride Me Babies *Instant Composers Pool *Interfaith *Interpol *Interzone *Irma Thomas *Iron Knowledge *Irritating Rainbow *The Irritators *Irwin Chusid with The Hoof & Mouth Sinfonia *Mark Lanegan *Ivan *Ivory Joe Hunter *Ivy Three *J. Geils Band *J.G. Thirwell *Jack Clement *Jack Jones *Jack Newman *Jack Ross *Jack Scott *Jack Van Impe *Jack Wilkins *James McMurtry *James Yorkston & The Athletes *Jamie Power *Janas Hoyt and the Mary Janes *Jandek *Jane Dowe *Janeen Brady & The Brite Singers *Janis Ian *Jansen Barbieri Karn *Jason Cooley *Jason Forrest *Jason Irvin's Vehicle *Jay Atwood *Susan MacCorkle *Jay's Booming Hat *Jayhawks *Jazzin' Hell *Luke Vibert *Jean-Jacques Perrey *Jeanie and Her Boyfriends *Jeb Lee Nichols *Jeff Buckley *Jeff Tweedy *Jeff Wayne Space Shuttle *Jeffrey Lee Pierce *Jeffrey Lewis *Jello Biafra *Jen Foster *Jenerators *Jens Lekman *Jeri Kelly *jerohme spye *Jerry Harrison *Jerry Jeff Walker *Jerry Lee Lewis *Jesse Lee Turner *Jesus & Mary Chain *Jetts *The Jeunes *Jim Ellis *Jim Ingram *Jim Morris *Jim Noste *Jim Venable *Jim's Big Ego *Jimi Hendrix *Jimmie Dale Gilmore *Jimmy Beck & His Orchestra *Jimmy Buffett *Jimmy Church *Jimmy Cross *Jimmy James *Jimmy Mitchell *Jimmy Rae *Jimmy Sturr *Jimmy Sweeney *JKay *Jo Ann Campbell *Joan Baez *Jobriath *Jodie Foster *Jody Miller *Joe And The Chicken Heads *Joe Aufricht *Joe Calicott *Joe Henderson *Joe Hunter *Joe Jackson *Joe Johnston *Joe Meek *Joe Melson *Joe Perkins *Joe Simon *Joe Tex *Joel R. Cooper *Joey *Joey Miskuliu *Johann Johannson *John Arpin *John Benjamin Band *John Cage *John Cale *John Doe *John Frusciante *John Hurt *John Lavigni *John Mammoser *John McEntire *John Neville *John Ramberg *Christy McWilson *John Richbourg *John Rydgren *John Trubee *John Williams *John Zacherley *Johnny & The Velvetones *Johnny Adams *Johnny And The Selfabusers *Johnny Bragg *Johnny Burnette *Johnny Burnette Trio *June Carter Cash *Johnny Dowd *Johnny Dowd *Johnny Jones & The Imperial 7 *Johnny Jones & The King Casuals *Johnny Pate *Johnny Ray *Johnny Restivo *Johnny Rivers *Johnny Romania *Johnny Sangster *Robb Benson *Johnny Thunders *Patti Paladin *Jon Auer *Jon Pertwee *Jon Rauhouse *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion *Jonathan Richman *Jos Kunst *Jose Gozales *Jose Mauro *Joseph Arthur *Joseph Megierman *Josh Rouse *Josh Wink *Joy Allan-Wilsher *Jr. Sasnett *Judy Proctor *Jughead's Revenge *Jun Jun Clinic *Junior Senior *Junip *Juri Camisasca *Justice Beats of America *Kahimi Karie *Kaiser Chiefs *Kaitlyn ni Donovan *kalocin *kams *Kate Bush *Kathy Fire *Katie Melua *Keith Jarrett *Kelly Harrell *Kelly Hogan *The Wooden Leg *Ken Nordine *Kenny Rogers *Dottie West *Kenny Rogers and the First Edition *Keren Ann *Kevin Gillis *Kid King's Combo *KiLL Switch *Killdozer *Killing Joke *The Killjoys *Kim *Kim Fowley *Kimitaka Matsumae *Kimya Dawson *Kind of Like Spitting *Kings Of Convenience *Kings Of Leon *Kings Of Rock *The Kingsbury Manx *The Kingsmen *Kirk *Kissing Tigers *Kit Ream *Kitchen And The Plastic Spoon *Klaatu *Klaus Flouride *The Kleptones *KOMPRESSOR *Koos Kreuk *KRAVE *Kristy & Jimmy McNichol *Krypton *Krysztof Penderecki *Kuro Pipe *Kurtis Blow *Kyu Sakamoto *L Emmett Holt Jr M.D. *L.A. "SUNSHINE" JEFFERSON *L7 *La Pantera Rosa *La Séduction des Innocents *Labradford *Lafayette Afro Rock Band *Lagwagon *Lance *The Langley Schools Music Project *Language Of Flowers *Lara Fabian *Lard *Larry Birdsong *Larry Ellis and The Black Hamm *Larry Krone *Larry Taylor *The Radio Sweethearts *The Schramms *Laura Watling *Laut Sprecher *Laziest Men on Mars *LCD Soundsystem *Le Car *Le Cobantou *Le Coupe *Le Jizm *The Leather Nun *Lee Morse And Her Blue Grass Boys *Lee Rosevere *Left Orbit Temple *The Legends *Legion *Leila and The Snakes *Leland W. Sprinkle *Lemminge *Len Fairchuck *Lene Lovich *Leo Ferre *Leo Muller *Leona Anderson *Leonard Cohen *Leonard Nimoy *Leroy & The Drivers *Leroy & The Galahads *Les Georges Leningrad *Les Grands Masquisards *Les Primitifs Du Futur *Lesley Clarke *Lesley Gore *Less Than Jake *Let My People Come *Lewis Black *Lex De Azevedo *Liars *Liberace *Life Ring *lifestyle *Lightning Bolt *Lil' Ronnie & the Carousels *The Lilac Time *Lillian Offitt *Lilya Zilberstein *Limp *Linda Scott *Lindsay Lohan *Linea77 *Link Wray *Lionel Belasco *Lisa Germano *Lisa Laugheed *Little Bill & The Bluenotes *Little Bill Gaither *Little Cindy *Little Cindy *Little Creatures *Little Hank Crawford & The Rhythm Kings *Little Howling Wolf *Little Ike *Little Richard *Little Sammy Yates *Little Sonny *Little Willie John *The Lively Ones *The Living End *Llama *Logan Whitehurst and the Jr. Science Club *Lolita No. 18 *Lolita No. 18 *The Lonesome Valley Singers *Long Blondes *lonytynch *Look Who's Toxic *Lords of Percussion *Lorells *Lori & The Chameleons *Los Brasilios *Los Chavalitos T.V. *Los Cuatro Amigos en el Espacio *Los Lobos *Los Nickelos *Los Ovnis *Los Shains *Los Straitjackets *Lou Christie *Louden Swain *Louis Farrakhan *Louis Jordan *The Louvin Brothers *Love *Love Battery *Love Is A Heart-On *Love Problems *Low *Lucille Starr *The Lucksmiths *Luis Visconde *Luke Vibert *Lulu *Lume Lume *Luna *Lunachicks *The Lungpigs *Lust Control *Luther Annes *M A Numminen *M-sli©k da ninjA *M. Ward *M.D.C. *M83 *M85 *Macross II *Mad Caddies *Mad Dog Society *Mad Season *Madeleine Peyroux *Madvillain *Mae West *Mafialligator *The Magic Is Gone *The Magic Numbers *The Magogs *MAHER SHALAL HASH BAZ *Mahogany *Mailbox *Majestic *The Makers *Maki Nomiya *Makoto Inoue *Malcolm Holcombe *Malcolm Middleton *Malepartus II *Man Parrish *Man... or Astro-man? *Manbot *Mandy Moore *Manplanet *Maqtewek Moween *Marc Almond *Marcia and Robin *Marcus Roberts *Mare Nigram *Margie Pet *Margo Guryan *Maria McKee *Marianne Osiel *Marie Duvernay *Marie Franklin *Marie Laforet *The Marigolds *Marilyn Manson *Marion James *Marisha Data *Mark Bacino *Mark Century Corporation *Mark Dinning *Mark Paterson *Steven Malkmus *The Maroons *Marsen Jules *Marshall Artist *Marshmallow Overcoat *Martin Luther Lennon *Martini Ranch *The Marvelettes *Marvin Gaye *Marvin The Paranoid Android *Mary Lou Lord *Mary Mack *Masami Okui *Masha Orella *Material Issue *Mathematicians *Matmos *Matt Robinson *Matthew Amster-Burton *Matthew Sweet *Maximo Park *mc DJ *MC Hawking *MC Hellshit & DJ Carhouse *MC Shy D *MC900ft Jesus *McCleod Landfill *McGee Bros. *Me First And The Gimme Gimmes *Meat Beat Manifesto *Meat Puppets *The Meat Purveyors *Medic Emetics *Meedom & Wind *Megumi Hayashibara *Mel Torme *Mellow Head Blue *The Melody Unit *Melt-Banana *Memphis Minnie *Men At Work *Men O'Steel *Men Without Hats *The Mendoza Line *Mental Conspiracy *The Mentalist *The Mercury Four *Mercury Rev *Merle Travis *Merv and Merla *Metamorpho *Meters *Mia Doi Todd *Michael Elley *Michael Mills *Michael Shelley *Michael Stipe *Michele Cody *michL bridge *Miguelito Valdez *Mike Curb Congregation *Mike Hunt's Honorable Discharge *Mike Oneil *Mike Post *Mike Ritt *Mike Wallace *mikrosopht *Millard Bennett *Milwaukee Youth Center Choir *Milwaukee Youth Center Choir *The Minders *Mini Pops *Ministry *minusbaby *Minutemen *Mirah *Misfits *Missing Persons *Mister Rogers *Mitch Miller & The Gang *Mitchell Akiyama *Mittagspause *Mkhail Pletnev *Mme St. Onge *Moby *Modern English *Modern Lovers *Modest Mouse *Mohammed Rafi *Mojo Nixon *Molasses *Molly Roth *Moloko *Molotov *The Mommyheads *Momus *Monda *Money Mark *The Mono Men *Monsters Four *Moog Machine *Moon People *Moonbabies *moondabor *The Moonriders *Moose Jackson *Mooseheart Faith *Morganistic *Morningwood *Moroboshi Industries *Morton Subotnick *Mouse On Mars *Moxy Früvous *Mr. Bungle *Mr. Freddie *Mr. Hopkinson's Computer *Mr. Lynn Carter *Mr. Scruff *Mr. Zipp *Mrs. Kay Hodgins *MTV Mosh Brigade *Mu *Muckafurgason *Mudhoney *The Muffs *Muga *Mugford *Muhammad Ali *multiphonic ensemble *Mummies *Mummy The Peepshow *Mundanes *Mundo Earwood *Murari *My Bloody Valentine *My Favorite *My First Days On Junk *My Morning Jacket *My Robot Friend *My Summer As A Salvation Soldier *Myron Floren *Mysteries Of Life *Mystic Moods *Mystic Zephyrs *Nada Surf *Naftule's Dream *Naked Rabbit *Namie Amuro *Nanci Griffith *Nancy Sinatra *Nancy Sit *Nancy Tucker *Napoleon Puppy *Narthex *The National *Nazz *Neal Hefti *necKro *Need New Body *Neil Dick *Neko Case *Neko Case and Her Boyfriends *Nena *Neon Genesis Evangelion *The Neptunes *Nerf Herder *neutral milk hotel *The New Bag *New Buffalo *New Orleans Klezmer All Stars *Nicholas Slonimsky *Nick Cave *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds *Nick DeMayo *Nick Heyward *Nick Lowe *Nickel Creek *Nico *The Nicoteens *NICOTINE *Nina Persson *Nine Days *Nine Pound Hammer *The Nines *Nino Ferrer *The Nips *No Empathy *No Fun At All *No Use For A Name *Nobody's Children *Noes Descamps *NOFX *Noise for Pretend *Nomads *Nomeansno *Non Credo *Nora O'Connor *Norgine Laboratories *Not Mean Themeselves *Nouvelle Vague *Novi Fosili *NSPS *Number Girl *The Number Twelve Looks Like You *nybbl *O. T. Zen *The Oak Ridge Boys *Object Oriented *Occupant *Ogden Edsl Wahalia Blues Ensemble Mondo Bizzario Band *Old 97's *Ole Earling *Oliver Cool *Oliver Nelson *Omo The Lobo *Omoide Hatoba *Once For Kicks *One Hit Wonder *One Man Army *Onie Wheeler *The Only Ones *The Ophelias *Optiganally Yours *Orange Juice *Oranger *Orav *Orchestra Poly Ritmo *Orchestre Fantastique *The Ordells *Organism *Orgy *Original Love *The Original Sins *Osymyso *Otis Ball and the Chains *Owada *Oysterhead *Ozzie *P.D.Q. Bach *Paavoharja *Paco De Lucía *The Papercuts *Paradise Decay *Paradox Trio *Pardon Kimura *The Part-Time Losers *PASSENGER *The Pastels *Pastor John Rydgren *Pat Boone *Pat Dixon *Pat Lewis *Pat Smear *Patrick Wolf *The Patti Smith Group *Paul Anka *Paul Evans *Paul Harvey *Paul Peek *Paul Revere & The Raiders *Paul Simon *Paul Vickers *Paul Young *Paulo Diniz *Payom Moogda *The Peanuts *The Pearl Sisters *The Pearlettes *Peelander-Z *Peetie Wheatstraw *Pennsylvania 6-5000 *Penny Knight Band *Pennywise *Pentagons *Pepe Deluxé *Pere Ubu *Permanent Green Light *Perrey & Kingsley *Pete Miser *Pete Nice *Peter Case *Peter Holm *Peter Ivers *Peter PooPoo *Peter S. Langston *Peter Sarstedt *The Meat Purveyors *The Phi Mu Washboard Band *Phil Blumel *Phil Phillips *Philosity *Phineas Narco *Piano Circus *Piano Magic *The Picketts *Pierre Henry *Pigface *Pillows *PINE*am *Pinewood Tom *Pink Floyd The Barber *Pippi Eats Cherries *PJ Harvey *PJ Pooterhoots *Plastic Ono Band *plasticflesh *Plastics *Plastiq Phantom *Playmates *The Pleasure Elite *Pledgedrive *Plummet *Poingly *Poison Idea *Polaris *Polecats *Polka Drifters *Polvo *The Ponys *Poole *Pop Will Eat Itself *Pop-Chop *Popchor Berlin *The Poppingtons *Porter Hall TN *Portishead *Portsmouth Sinfonia *Poster Children *The Potboilers *Poxy Boggards *Precious Metal *The Premiers *The Presidents Of The United States Of America *Pretenders *The Prime Ministers *Primitives *Prince *Princess Ramona *The Prisonaires *Proclaimers *The Prodigy *Prof. Krupky *Project Jenny *Psilonaut *Puerto Muerto *Pully *Pulp *Pulsars *Punky Brewskies *Pure Joy *The Purple Fox *PurpleDave *Purttiv J. *The Pussywillows *Pygmy Taxi Corp *Pyha *Quasi *Queen *Queen Of Japan *Queens Of The Stone Age *The Queers *Quinka With A Yawn *Rabaue *The Radiators From Space *Radio Charlie *Radio Days *The Radio Dept. *Radio Free Vestibule *The Rag Dolls *Raj *Rajput & The Sepoy Mutiny *Ral Donner *Ralph Emery *Ralph Pierce *Rammstein *Ramona Collins *Rancid *Randall Bramblett *Randy Hanzlick, M.D. (Dr. Rock) *Randy Newman *Randy Winburn *Rasputina *Ratos De Porao *The Rattles *The Rave *The Raveonettes *Ray Davies *Ray Smith *Raymond & Scum *Raz Ohara *RB Greaves *The Real Don Steele *The Real McKenzies *Rebecca Pearcy *Rebekah Del Rio *Reckless Penguins *Red Elvises *Red Skeleton *Reggie and the Full Effect *Regina Spektor *Reload *REMC *Rentals *Reorder Narcotic *The Replacements *Replicants *Republica *Rev. Antonio C. Agpaoa *Rev. Basil Frison *Rev. Vox *Reverb Motherfuckers *Reverb Rockets *Reverend Glen Armstrong *Reverse Pulse Envelope *The Revillos *Rex Hobart And The Misery Boys *Ric Menck *Rich Acocella *Richard Armstrong *Richard Buckner *Richard Dawson *Richard Hayman *Richard Hell & the Voidoids *Richie West & Bomb Factory *Ricky Nelson *Ridley *Riff Raff *Rika Shinohara *Rilo Kiley *Rina Chinen *Riverside 50/50 *Rob Grayson *Rob Zombie *Robbie Fulks *Robert Klein *Robert Knight *Robert Preston *Robert Wilkins *Robert Williams *Roberta Lee *Robin "Goldie" Goldwasser *Robin Luke *Robinella & CCstringband *Robot *Robotron *Robots In Disguise *Robyn Archer *Rocket or Chiritori *Rodney Crowell *Brian Reitzell *Roger Miller *Roger O'Donnell *Roger Ruskin Spear & His Giant Orchestral Wardrobe *roísín murphy *Roísín murphy *Roky Erickson *Roky Erickson & The Aliens *Roland Vincent *The Romantics *Ron Grainger *Ron Sexsmith *Ronald K. Wells & The Youth Choir *The Ronettes *Ronnie Hawkins *Roots of Madness *Roots of Orchis *Roscoe Shelton *Rose Brooks *Rose Garden *Rosemary Clooney *Rosetta Howard *Rosie & The Originals *Roxy Music *Roy Awbrey *Roy Loney and the Longshots *Roy Montgomery *Royksopp *Ruby Vileos *Rudolph & The Gang *Rudy Green & His Orchestra *Ruins *Rupert Holmes *Ruth Brown *Ryoji Ikeda *Sach *Saint Etienne *Sakarin Boonpit *Sally Timms *Salma & Sabina Agha *Salsoul Orchestra *Sam Baker *Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs *Samiam *Sammy Davis Jr. *Sammy Johns *Sammy Kaye *Samuel Beckett *San Diego Zoo *San Joaquin School District *Sandra King *Sanford Clark *Santa Dog *Sarah Blasko *Sarah Silverman *Sass *Satanic Surfers *Satin *Satin and Circuits *The Saturday People's Front *Savage Garden *School Bus *Schooly D *Schwump *Scissor Sisters *Scott Grimes *Scott H. Biram *Scott V. Orsi *Scott Walker *The Screamers *Screaming Trees *Screech *Screeching Weasel *Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her *Sean Altman *Sean Lennon *Sebastian Cabot *secret agent gel *Sego Brothers and Naomi *Sekiden *Seksu Roba *Señor Coconut And His Orchestra *Sepultura *Serge Gainsbourg *Serial Killers *serocell *Seu Jorge *Shaggs *Shakin Jake Woods *Shakin Ray Levis *The Sham-Ettes *Shampoo *The Shangri-Las *Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings *The Sharp Things *Shawn Colvin *The Shazam *Shel Silverstein *Shelly Looney *Sheryl Crow *The Shins *The Shirelles *Shirley Bassey *Shiro Sagisu *Shitty Batter *Shockwerks *Shooby Taylor *Shooter Jennings *Shriekback *Shy Guy Douglas *Sibling Rivalry *Sick Of It All *The Sidewinders *Sigue Sigue Sputnik *Silica Gel *Silicon Teens *The Silos *Siluettes61 *Silver Apples *Silver Jews *Silver Sunshine *Simon & Garfunkel *Simon Fisher Turner *Simpatico *Simple Minds *Simulated Bear *Sin-The-Tik feat. Commie 64 *The Singing Mariners *Single Tear *Sinn Sisamouth *Siouxsie And The Banshees *Sirius Mo *Sister Gertrude Morgan *Sister Vanilla *The Sisterhood *Six Organs Of Admittance *Skanu Ierakstu Un Skanuplasu Fabrika *Skate Party *the Skate Party *Skip James *Skipper Six *Skizz P. Cyzyk *Skygreen Leopards *Slam *Slam Suzzanne *Sleater-Kinney *Sleeper *The Slickee Boys *Slim & The Soulful Saints *Slim Harpo *Slim Pickins *Sloan *Slobberpocket *Slowdive *Slurp Deluxe *The Small Faces *Smash-Up Derby *Smog *Smoke *The Smugglers *Sneakers & Lace *The Sniveling Shits *Snopek and The Unexploded Bomb *Snuff *So Takahashi *Social Distortion *Sodsai Chaengkij *The Soft Boys *Soft Cell *Solex *Sondra Prill *Sonik Omi *Sonny Sharrock *Sonny Wright *Soul Children *Roni Size *Soul Tornados *The Sound *Southern Culture On The Skids *Soylent Gringo *The Space Lady *Space Monkey *Spacehog *Spandau Ballet *Spanky & Our Gang *Spaz *Spazz *The Specials *Spencer & Spencer *The Spidells *Spinanes *Spiritualized *Spittin Image *Spizz Energi *The Splatter Trio *Split Lip Rayfield *The Spokesmen *The Spongetones *Spoon *SPOOZYS *Spray *Spread *Spread Love *Squarepusher *Squeeze *The Squirrels *Squonk *Sri Darwin Gross *stAllio! *J.E.D. *Standard of Living *Star Park *The Starkweathers *The Starlight Mints *Stars *Status Quo *Steady Girl *Steel Wool *Stephen McGreevy *Sternhagel *Steve Burns *Steve Fisk *Steve Forbert *Steve Greenberg *Steve Irvings *Steve Patrick *Steve Riley & The Mamou Playboys *Stevie Ray Vaughan *Stiffs *Stina Nordenstam *Stockhausen & Walkman *Stonehenge *The Stooges *Stovell Sisters *the streets *The Strokes *Strung Out *Student Rick *Stunt Puddles *Subhumans *SubsOnicA *Suburban Lawns *Suda Chuenbarn *Sue Norton *Suede *Sugar Pie DeSanto *The Sugarcubes *The Sugarplastic *Suicide *Sun City Girls *Sunshine *The Sunshine Fix *Super Creep *Superchunk *Supergrass *The Supersuckers *Surf Trio *Surface Wound *The Surfaris *Susanna and the Magical Orchestra *Sushi *Sven Libaek *Sweeney Todd *Sweet Exorcist *Swell Maps *Swingin' Utters *Swollen Monkeys *Sybarite *Syd Matters *Sylvan *Symphony *System F *System Of A Down *T. Rex *T.U.F. *Taco *Tad *Taizo Takemoto and the New Japan Philharmonic *Taj Mahal *Takashi Kojima *Takeshi Terauchi and Bunnys *Talk Talk *Tall Dwarfs *Taraf De Haidouks *The Teardrop Explodes *Ted Jarrett *ted powers *Teddy and Darryl *Teen Challenge Choir *Teen Idols *Teenage Fanclub *Teler's *Television Personalities *Ten Foot Pole *Tenacious D *The Tenmen *tennessee ernie ford *Terre Loves Robin *Terrible Infant *Terrorgruppe *Terry "Cupcake" O'Mason *Terry Callier *Terry Hall *Mushtaq *Terry McGovern *Terry S. Taylor *Terry Stafford *Teruo Nakano *Th' Legendary Shack Shakers *That Blue Thing *Thee Headcoats *Thee J Johanz *Them Ickies *Theoretical Girls *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282 *Third Guitar *Thompson Twins *Those Naughty Lumps *Threebrain *The Thrills *Thrïver *Ticks *Tilt *Tim Buckley *Tim Cavanaugh *Tim Finn *Tim O'Brien *Timbuk 3 *Time To Time *The Times *Timi Yuro *Timmy & the Lords of the Underworld *Tiny Tim *tinypixel *Titán *Tom Glazer *Tom Green *Catatonia *The Divine Comedy *Tom Jones *Tom Rush *Tom Tall *Tom Tom Club *Peter Murphy *Tomita *Tommy Sands *Tommy Tutone *The Toms *Tones on Tail *Toni Basil *Toni OK *Tonics *Tony Mason-Cox *Tori Amos *Toru Takemitsu *Toshiro Mayuzumi *Traces *Tracy And The Plastics *Trailer Bride *Travoltas *Trembling Blue Stars *Trent Reznor *Tribe *Tricky *Troll At The General Meeting *Tub Ring *Tulips & Daisies *Tune Wranglers *The Tunetwisters *Turtles *Two Lone Swordsmen *The Tyde *Ugly Casanova *Uh-Oh Danger! *Ultra-red *Ultravision *Uncle Bob's Storybook Room *Uncle Bonsai *Uncle Joe's Big Ol' Driver *The Undead *Undeclinable Ambuscade *Underground Soldier *Unit 4 Plus 2 *United States Air Force *Unrest *unscrew *Unwound *Unwritten Law *The Upfronts *Uri Caine *Useless I.D. *Uz Jsme Doma *V/Vm *The Valentines *Van Morrison *The Vandals *The Varieteers *Värtinä *Vaughn Monroe *Veco .19 *Velcro Dan *The Velvelettes *The Velvet Teen *Venom *The Ventures *Verdelle Smith *Vernon Oxford *The Vickaroos *Vicki Anderson *Victor Buono *Victor Lundberg *Vielleichtors *Vince Everett *Vince Giordano's Nighthawks *Vince Guaraldi Trio *Vini Reilly *Vintage Chimps *Vitro *Vivien Vee *Vladimir Ashkenazy *Voice Farm *The Voices In Your Head *Voigt Kampff *The Von Bondies *The Von Steins *Vyvienne Long *W. M. Mosley *Waco Brothers *The Wailers *The Walkabouts *Wally Pleasant *Walt Kelly *Walter Brennan *Walter Murphy *Walter Vinson *Wanda Jackson *Warren Suicide *Warren Zevon *Was (Not Was) *Water Melon *The Waves *Wayne *Wayne Brunner *Wayne Hancock *Hank Williams III *Wayne Newton *Wendy *Wendy Hill *Wendy Horowitz *Wes Harrison *Wess And The Airdales *Western Electric *Wham! *Whip *the whirligigs *Whit Smith’s Hot Jazz Caravan *White Flag *The White Stripes *The Wild Ones *The Wild Swans *The Wild Weeds *William Basinski *William Shatner *Willie Henderson *Willie Hutch *Willie Nelson *Wilson Phillips *Wingtip Sloat *Wire *Wirtschaftswunder *Wizz-o *wolf sun *Wolfman Jack *Wonderboy *Woodstock Al *Wooshie Spkamoto *World's End Girlfriend *WRP (Workshoppe Radio Phonik) *Wumpscut *X-Cetra *Xao & Die Pest *XOC *Yaphet Kotto *The Yas Yas Girl (Merline Johnson) *Yasusho Yamashita *Yasuyuki Okamura *The Yayhoos *Yello *Yesterday's Heroes *yoshi *Yoshio Hasegawa *You Speak What I Feel *The Young Adults *Youth Brigade *Ysaye Quaret *Yukari Fresh *Yukihiro Takahashi *Yves Montand *Zach Ward *Zapp & Roger *Zeni Geva *Zenzile *Zero Gravity *ZHOU Qisheng *Zoot Sims Category: Wiki-Related Material